


Darko comes to New York

by Tina908



Series: Adam Raki Pairings [5]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Darko is done with Nigel’s shit, Fluff, M/M, Mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908
Summary: Darko wants to surprise Nigel but it’s him who gets a surprise instead.-Darko wouldn’t exactly say that he was worried when he came to visit Nigel as a surprise and found the place empty but he wasn’t happy.-
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Series: Adam Raki Pairings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603912
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	Darko comes to New York

**Author's Note:**

> As always a little friendly reminder that English is not my first language and therefore there are going to be mistakes.

Darko wouldn’t exactly say that he was worried when he came to visit Nigel as a surprise and found the place empty but he wasn’t happy.

None of their men knew where Nigel spend his nights, he never told them that he had moved, he just showed up wherever he was suppose to be and then went back to where ever he had come from.

It took Darko almost a week before he found Nigel and Darko was surprised when he did.

The place Nigel spend his nights wasn’t at some random girl he was sleeping with at the moment. The name that was registered to the apartment was some Adam Raki.

Since when did that Nigel suck cock? Darko was at a lost. Only one thing to do then.

* * *

The next day Darko was standing in front of the apartment door belonging to one Adam Raki.

Deciding it was better to be safe than sorry, Darko picked the locks and let himself in.

The apartment was, well nice, in lack of better words. Definitely not like one of Nigel’s usual shit holes.

Looking around it didn’t take Darko long before he found Nigel.

That motherfucker was still in bed of course, but he wasn’t alone. Another man was there too. Adam Raki, Darko presumed.

Both of the men were naked with Adam laying on top of Nigel, strangling his thighs and with what he assumed was Nigel’s body fluids all over the smaller male’s back side.

“Oi! Nigel, you fucking cunt, wake the fuck up!” Darko yelled and kicked the bed, making the two men jump awake.

While Adam scrambled to cover up himself, practically hiding beneath the covers, Nigel reflexively went for the gun he had in the bedside table and had it pointed at Darko in a matter of seconds.

“Darko? What the fuck are you doing here?” Nigel asked and lowered the gun, glaring at his friend.

“What do you mean, what am I fucking doing here? What are you fucking doing here?!” Darko yelled.

Adam flinched at the loud noises and Nigel immediately was at his side, gathering the smaller man in his arms. “Keep your fucking voice down, Adam doesn’t like loud noises.” Nigel sneered.

“Well fucking apologies to Adam then.” Darko answered sarcastically.

“T-that’s o-okay. You didn’t know. I forgive you.” Adam said, or at least that’s what Darko thought he said. The kid’s head was still tucked into Nigel’s neck.

“Is that your friend you talked about Nigel?” Adam asked, still not moving his head.

“Yeah, it is, darling.” Nigel answered and pressed a kiss on top of Adams head.

“P-please make him leave. I need a shower. Your cum is dripping out and it’s making a mess.” Adam said.

“Okay! That’s it! I’m leaving, but you better call me in an hour, Nigel. You hear me? We’re not done!” Darko yelled over his shoulder as he turned and hurried the fuck out of that place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
